


【卡带】西幻式爱恋

by FF606



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡带
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FF606/pseuds/FF606
Summary: 《火影忍者》同人衍生    cp向：卡卡西带土    背景：哈利波特魔法世界一个简短的带魔法元素的故事，写于2016.08





	【卡带】西幻式爱恋

“卡卡西！这次我一定要打败你！”带土趁着下课之际侧身拦住了卡卡西，手执魔杖直指卡卡西。这是非常鲁莽的行为，但是带土管不了那么多了，他必须打败卡卡西才行，誓要摘掉吊车尾的帽子。

过往他们交手过很多次，这次或许会有什么不一样吧。

毕竟带土也是斯莱特林，拥有令人艳羡的强大血统。

卡卡西点头，“无所谓，早点比完早了事。”

“那就……就，黑湖边上？”带土不确定道，他委实想不出什么地方。

“费那么多事干嘛，就魔药课教室，输的人负责善后。”

带土顿时心慌了起来，魔药教授阴森森的面孔浮现在脑海，带土立马打了个寒颤。刚刚在课上走神，带土不仅浪费了一锅魔药，还炸了坩埚，被教授一顿好骂。这次要是被发现了，那就是新仇旧账一起算了。卡卡西的提议太恶毒了！

带土没注意，他刚刚下意识地觉得自己多半会输，会留下来善后。嘛，带土也注意不到这里了，因为卡卡西不耐烦了。

“怕了？”

“没门！我是不会认输的。”带土瞪大了眼睛，举起魔杖指着卡卡西，“我这次魔咒肯定不会失效了。”

“呵——”卡卡西同样抬手举起魔杖，黑沉沉的魔杖反射出极为特殊的银蓝色光彩，看的带土一阵咬牙切齿。

嫉妒。卡卡西不光带着面罩都让大家觉得他帅得惊天动地，连他手里的魔杖带土也不得不承认非常酷。

带土和卡卡西背对着背，默契地走出三步，皮鞋敲击在地面上的声音清晰地传入耳朵，数到三之后带土立马转身，

“火焰熊……”

“除你武器！”

啪——得一声，带土的魔杖脱手而出，磕在不远处的地板上，弹跳了几下便滚到了不知名的角落。

“胜负已分，带土。”卡卡西对于这个“对手”已经开始直呼名字了，谁让对方整天卡卡西卡卡西的挂在嘴边呢。

带土的脸上五颜六色的，最后憋红了脸也说不出一句话。

“虽然我很想看看你的魔咒会不会有效，不过你念得太慢了。”卡卡西面无表情地说出对方的弱点，对面一阵沉默，没有耐心去等带土的回应卡卡西转身便走出了教室。

 

“卡卡西，你回来——”

封闭的室内，卡卡西立马惊醒了。

“荧光闪烁。”随着卡卡西的低语，室内亮了起来，很漂亮的无杖魔法。光源就在卡卡西的手心，暖黄色的光芒让人慢慢静下心来。

不是学生的宿舍。

是了，卡卡西已经是魔法部的副部长了。

不是霍格沃茨的学生，不是傲罗，不是教授，甚至不再是一个战士，现如今成了……政客。对，一个心机深沉的政客。

但是刚刚的梦境是怎么回事。卡卡西记得那天直到他走出教室，带土也没再出声。

卡卡西这时才慎重地观察起来昨天半路截获的东西，那个睡前被他随手放在一边的水晶吊坠。

掐花秘银中镶嵌着一颗烟黑色的水滴形吊坠，放射状的金缕在透明度尚好的水晶中辐射开来。——这不是黑魔法物品。但是这个判断显然过于疏忽。

吊坠被很好的封存在橄榄球状的玻璃容器内，提名曰：墨菲斯的馈赠。

许是有考虑到自己太过谨慎多疑，卡卡西决定暂且不作处理。

重新躺下时却再也睡不着了，一直清醒着直到天亮，这或多或少影响了卡卡西的精神状态。乃至于坐在办公室里面对满桌文件时，还在走神。

这时他的女秘书敲门进来，打断了卡卡西的神游。“先生，宇智波先生求见。”

“谁？”

“宇智波带土先生，他昨天预约好了的，关于蝴蝶兰种植的许可迟迟不下发的事由。”

“知道了，请他到会客室等我片刻。”

卡卡西揉了揉太阳穴，他想起来了，昨天他可是盯着带土的签名看了好久。然事关工作，不能马虎。

原产于苏格兰北部的鸢紫色的蝴蝶兰，人工种植条件苛刻，目前还没有大批量种植的先例。花蕊上的粘液有较强的致幻作用，配合其根茎，可以制成天然的迷情剂，虽然效果比起真的迷情剂来着实不够看，但是胜在润物细无声。

卡卡西的高级草药学知识尚在，出于对各种违禁药剂的了解，这种颇为投机的品种至少也是有所耳闻的级别。

真希望是自己神经过敏。

 

当卡卡西整理好仪容到达会客室之后，他为自己看到的带土呆立了两秒。

倒不是说带土有多么惊艳或者是可怖，他的五官自然是好看的，他的疤痕也是深刻的。让卡卡西意外的是，他从未见过带土穿的这么一丝不苟过，原来刺棱的头发蓄得长了些，被梳理的服服帖帖的，这让卡卡西不自觉伸手摸了摸自己依然桀骜不驯乱翘的白毛。

若是在以前，他或许会毫不留情地调侃带土穿得人模狗样的，装得真带劲。但是此刻，看着带土笔挺的脊梁，比战争时略微削薄的双肩，他只能说，“好久不见……带土。”

连直呼他的名字都感觉是唐突。

带土听到声音转过身来，将视线从窗外调回，他着一身深灰色西装，旁边的衣帽架上挂着他最新式的黑色袍子。

带土看了他片刻才回道，“好久不见，卡卡西先生。”

这位中途反水的黑魔法师，卸去了曾经的不羁，任由魔法部收缴了魔杖，遵从着条条框框开始做起生意来。算不上长袖善舞，但是也让一干准备看笑话落井下石的人好好的闭上了嘴。

卡卡西想到此在面罩下微笑了起来，“请坐，茶还是咖啡？”

“清茶。”

卡卡西往后一靠又开始打量起带土来，他们已经好几年不见了，他又变了不少。

带土端坐着八风不动，当一杯茶被饮尽时，他不得不开口，“副部长先生，您知道，关于蝴蝶兰的的许可申请一事。我提交的文件有什么不足的地方吗？”

“并没有。”卡卡西微笑道，“鉴于它的特殊药性，以及在香料上的广泛用途，批量种植的话不仅会产生垄断，到时药材的用途带土先生也不好解释。”

“如果是因为这个的话，不必多虑，我正是为此而来。”带土似是组织了下语言，卡卡西有些不确定，他只看到带土的眼神像是犹豫了一下，“我可以和你立下牢不可破咒，保证蝴蝶兰种植用于正规魔药和香料的生产。”

“牢不可破咒？你不必如此。”卡卡西微微皱眉。

“对我来说很有必要，请准备一下，我想尽快拿到许可。”带土直直地看了过来，黑沉的双眼水波不兴，“可以吗，卡卡西先生？”

“没问题。”

卡卡西能说什么呢，在带土似乎一刻也不想多呆的情况下；幸好誓词卡卡西有替带土好好思虑过的，没什么不妥的地方。

这一次的见面还真是冷淡啊。

刚刚还紧紧交握着对方的手臂，卡卡西费了些神才能控制自己的情绪。

那银色交织的丝线，真是让人留恋。

 

“啊——带土！”琳奔了过去，凑近了带土检查着，“发生什么事了？”

大概是琳冲得太快，一下子挨得极近，带土被惊得连退了几步。抬手想掩住左脸，“没——没什么。”

卡卡西一抬眼便看到了，面色通红的带土。琳正扯下了带土掩饰的左手。

又是一节魔药课，其实卡卡西还是很喜欢魔药课的，魔药教授虽然兼职蛇院院长，但是对两个学院还是不偏不倚的。对成绩优异态度认真地学生会毫不吝惜地夸奖，对吊儿郎当又马虎的巨怪脑学生也会毫不留情地痛骂一顿。

卡卡西会喜欢魔药，一半原因还是喜欢看天天找自己麻烦的那些活跃人士被骂咯。

暗爽啊。人之常情。

不过这次还没开始上课呢，带土就挂彩了，嘴角一片乌青不说，两眼还红肿了，肯定晚上没睡好罢。

卡卡西走到琳身边准备上课的笔记什么的，那边带土耐不住琳的询问就把自己的糗事抖露出来了。

昨儿晚上，带土在自家学院内部和别人打了起来，拳打脚踢那种，还是在宵禁后的休息室里面。想当然的，被自家院长逮了个正着，一伙人丢尽了巫师的样子不说，还被院长骂了个狗血淋头，连带收缴魔杖一星期。扣起学院分来更是毫不手软。

这还不够，还打赌谁先从院长那里把魔杖偷出来！谁先成功以后就得服从谁。

没有魔杖，连自我恢复都做不到，又没脸找其他斯莱特林，于是痛得要死得过了一晚上。

卡卡西在心里哂笑，原来斯莱特林也不只一只小巨怪。不长脑子的家伙到处都有。

“琳啊……别看了……”肯定很丑。

“忍一下吧，过了一个晚上，应该还是可以的。”琳很无奈，“恢复如初。”

“啊——”带土习惯性地嚎出声，然而并没有多痛，带土很是心虚得闭上了嘴。摸了摸嘴角，感觉好有点木木的，不过已经好很多了。

“笨蛋。修复骨折和筋骨错位的时候才会痛好不好。”卡卡西实在忍不住了，他到底有多胆小。

“卡卡西。别说了。我第一次给带土治疗的时候施错了魔咒，反复治了好几次才治好。”琳说着往事很是愧疚，那时带土很信任她，但是她却没把握好，让带土吃了好些苦头。

“琳，你没必要和他解释，你治疗的很好。”带土横眉冷对，奈何两只核桃眼怎么睁也睁不大，根本瞪不过卡卡西，只得对琳哭丧道，“琳……还有两只眼睛……呜”

带土此时要多怂就有多怂，偏偏他还不自知。卡卡西看在眼里，看你以后怎么追求琳，琳是把你当弟弟在疼，你个笨蛋。

当然卡卡西在骂的时候没想过，带土嘴上说着喜欢琳针对他，但是带土实际上更倾向于把琳当温柔的小姐姐去依赖。后来卡卡西也没细想了，毕竟都是往事了。

这个时候的卡卡西只是斜着一双吊梢眼，嫌弃地看着带土眼巴巴地等着琳施展魔咒。这次可真是没再叫出来了。

琳放下魔杖，转头却对卡卡西道，“卡卡西，这节课我和带土一组吧，他的组员和他还没和好呢。”琳用眼神示意了一下旁边的同学。

人也到的差不多了，好几个墨绿色的人脸上深深浅浅都挂了彩，正在重组。

What？？？卡卡西心里有些崩溃，毕竟一个省事的组员是很有必要的，为了自己能高效高质量的完成魔药的熬制。

“无所谓，你就和带土一组吧。”卡卡西耸了耸肩，反正两人一组，自己动手也可以。卡卡西来回看了好几遍，提起书袋往前走了两步就扯住了玄间，他的组员以前是斯莱特林来着，这个家伙一副懒散的样子，他们的冲突应该会很小。

 

能梦见久远的过去，到底是不是好事呢，还是趴在办公桌上梦见的。

但是沉浸在过去可不是好事。

卡卡西推开了周围一沓的书案，他今天已经算是完工了，剩下的分量是明天的，反正文件总是处理不完，会议也是无穷无尽的。

那久远的快要褪色的回忆，想也未必能想起来的过去，还真是让人追忆啊。很多模糊的面孔现在也已经看不到了，那场战争有太多人陨落，而一向立场鲜明的格兰芬多和斯莱特林，损失则最为惨重。

而带土在关键时刻倒戈，必须得说是他加快了战争的结束，遏制了过多不必要的伤亡，然而他也是战争的挑起者之一。

卡卡西将领带扯得松了些，拿起外套走出了办公室，大厅的穹顶上已经切换成了繁星初现，然而细密的雨声却提醒着他建筑外其实已经被雨水冲刷成一片狼藉，魔法有时候太适合掩饰和自我欺骗。

墨菲斯是指什么，结合卡卡西昨晚的梦境来看很简单。不像平常的无逻辑的碎梦，那梦太过真实。卡卡西决定再试一次，他把吊坠连同盒子放在昨晚的位置上便安然入睡。

 

“卡卡西！你太过分了……”

“卡卡西，你就原谅带土吧……”

“卡卡西！来决斗！”

“卡卡西，消消气。”

卡卡西——卡卡西——

卡卡西……

无数回忆在飘飞着，那些片段就像抓不住的柳絮一般，等到卡卡西感觉自己脚踩实地后，他已经回到了霍格沃茨的古堡，那道熟悉的密道中了。

卡卡西走出了摸索着墙壁慢慢挪出了密道。如果这个时候正是夜游高峰期，那点火照明显然是非常不明智的，尽管他左手就握着他的魔杖。

卡卡西下意识地走到了地窖，魔药教授的办公室外，他遵从自己的直觉屏息等了一会，便听到一阵悉悉索索的声音，袍脚不断擦过小腿的细微声响，应该是个比较急躁的人。

来人也没有照明，卡卡西感觉到他摸着墙壁，最后站在了门前，像是抓了抓头发？

“毒……牙？”他听到了一个有些畏缩的声音，音色还很熟悉。

“嗯，蛇牙？”带土无疑。

“怎么不开？上周还是这个的……吧。哎呀……”又是一阵细碎的声音，这个家伙肯定稳不住了。这个笨蛋。

“豪猪刺？”带土内心是崩溃地，好不容易想到了这一招，而且第二晚就来偷魔杖应该是速度最快的吧，但是院长的口令是什么来着，他们说的是那几个轮换来着？？？

“雏菊根！”还是没开。

卡卡西在一边听得都想翻白眼了。他以为这是在干啥，缩身药剂嘛。

“咳！”卡卡西不得不出声提醒带土，转角马上就有人过来了。

“啊！血统！”带土突然兴奋起来，他刚刚被提醒着，突然脑内小灯泡一亮，想起来了最近的口令。果不其然，门应声而开，带土就像只小耗子一般，以前所未有的灵巧身姿一翻身就无声无息溜了进去。弄得卡卡西目瞪口呆。

得，这下卡卡西真成了放风的那一个了。还是乖乖躲在柱子后面吧。

等了许久，门终于响了，吱呀一声，很轻微的那种，随后带土就出来了。卡卡西可以想象带土捏着魔杖小心翼翼地探头探脑的样子，也许嘴边还带着得逞的窃笑。

不过带土也许太得意忘形，既没察觉到后面跟着的卡卡西，也没察觉到前方即将迎来的人。

这个时间已经比较晚了，仍在地窖附近夜游的都该小心一些，尤其是前方疑似有光源的情况下。带土也察觉到了，正准备往回溜，这个选择不好，一回头他就撞见了卡卡西。

！！！

卡卡西看着他震惊地张大了嘴巴，只能暗暗无语，手上快速得捞过带土，同时一把把带土的嘴巴捂得严严实实的。

带土就像鼓足了腮帮子的青蛙，两只眼睛瞪得大大的，这时光源好似离得更近了，卡卡西用嘴型示意他安静。带土惊惶地点了点头，才放松了手劲，拖着带土藏到……！！

意识到无处可藏的卡卡西只能把带土压到墙角，拉起帽子，然后把自己袍子上的花纹连带带土的，全部变成墙砖的模样乖乖充当墙壁or柱子。

感觉到光源慢慢滑过后脑，即使是卡卡西也紧张得开始冒汗了。

真的，这个方法太low了，卡卡西在心跳加快的同时如是想着。

但是附近真没什么密道啊，暗门什么的，很光滑平整的石砖，真是让人无力。尤其在看到带土像看白痴一般地眼神看他的时候，这种感觉尤甚。

卡卡西只能压下心中的咆哮，内心呵呵一声，你行你上啊。

大概是卡卡西挑衅的眼神太过明显，又或者是卡卡西真的离得太近了，带土在闷热的环境里脸颊越来越红，等不及人走远，便一使劲推开了卡卡西。

“嘿！你怎么回事。”

“离我远点！”带土狠狠地说道，“还有，你跟踪我！”

“跟踪你又怎么样，你这个笨蛋发现得也够晚的。”

“我是笨，但是我才发现你卡卡西也没聪明到哪里去。”带土想起刚才的办法脸色更难看了，不能变成个小石头什么的吗？？？

“管他的，有用不就可以了。但是你呢，要不是我捂住你的嘴巴，你还不是会把我们俩都泄露出去。”

“谁请你跟着我了！”

卡卡西正和带土吵着，就感觉后脑一阵光芒升起，带土也不闹了。他看过去，只见魔药教授紫色的眼影在荧光下更黑了，嘴角的邪笑看得卡卡西一阵心凉。

“夜游？格兰芬多和斯莱特林，各扣20分。”

暖黄的荧光下，一切好像蒙了一层薄纱般朦朦胧胧的，卡卡西看见了带土要哭不哭的脸。

在魔药教授堪比凌迟的眼光中，带土连手都开始发抖。

“带土，你得魔杖……”大蛇丸似笑非笑，脸上是十足的邪气，一双深邃的金色竖瞳能把人吓哭。

当然带土这次咬紧牙关没哭就是了，就是扭捏着舍不得，好不容易到手的魔杖又被没收了回去，期限延长一星期。除此之外，连带卡卡西一起，得为魔药教授处理药材，一想起那堆黏糊糊的鼻涕虫、密密麻麻的黑蜘蛛，带土脸色更难看了。

等到魔药教授拿着他心爱的魔杖真的走远后，带土看着卡卡西光明正大的用魔杖施了一个荧光闪烁。周遭再次亮了起来，带土看到卡卡西阴森的面无表情的脸，顿时吓得挤出了几滴眼泪。

刚刚……他们俩都要惨了。

 

那是少年时期的带土，一切都还未发生时的带土。

尽管现年三十好几的卡卡西觉得那个带土简直可爱的过分，但是少年时期的他可不这么认为。带土，那就是一只麻烦精，冒冒失失的爱哭鬼，甩都甩不掉硬要打败他的粘人的蛞蝓。

当然，想想蛞蝓的形象，卡卡西在心里承认最后那个比喻还是很不合适的。

而且他马上就要把手放到大木桶里面去挤蛞蝓的粘液了，想到此卡卡西的脸也绷不住了，他记得他上学期间从来没有被这么惩罚过。

一觉醒来已经是早晨了，这样做梦竟然能安眠到天亮。卡卡西坐了起来抹了把脸，这梦境到底算美好还是糟糕。

是馈赠还是恶作剧，它并没有按自己的意愿发展。

 

当你发现卡卡西在工作时间左顾右盼的时候，不能贸然说他工作不认真，得说他观察敏锐，细致入微。

因为你很快就会发现，相比之下，卡卡西总是那个能将任务完成得又好又快的人。

这一点带土在上学期间已有深刻体会。

而这次带土路经卡卡西办公室被拦下的时候，带土保持了沉默。

至于卡卡西，他为什么能发现，大概是认定了带土这几天会忙于在魔法部间的周旋吧。

“带土，真巧，又见面了。”卡卡西微笑得恰到好处

带土弯了弯唇，这表情有一点点的诡异“是很巧。”

“要进来一起喝杯茶吗？”

“你这是在邀请我？”

这是什么用意，卡卡西仔细的看着带土，发觉他只是在问问题，并没有与其他多余的表示，半个表情也吝惜。

卡卡西深吸一口气，决定继续配合，“是，我在邀请你。”

“副部长先生不怕这里人多眼杂？”带土的一抬首似是挑了一下眼角般挑逗着卡卡西，这真是犯规的一个技能。

“抛开其他所有。”卡卡西沉下心，说出了完整的乃至呆板的句子，“我邀请你一起喝杯茶。”

“好啊。”

老同学嘛，只要有沟通交流的机会，还愁熟络不起来？

卡卡西亲自去泡了一壶茶，在战后复苏的日子在职的大概也没几个人有这种老龄化倾向的心情了。各自斟满了一杯，有些滚烫的茶水，隔着厚厚的瓷质茶杯拿来捂手正好。

卡卡西开始琢磨哪个话题比较合适，但是自己的工作没法说，生活太单调，消遣更是没有，卡卡西顿时反思起自己的生活状态来。

瞄了瞄带土，如果晚上做美梦追忆往昔算是消遣的话，不过现在这个显然不可说。

“带土，生意上还顺利吗？”卡卡西话一出口就觉得要完，平时的思辨能力呢。

“顺利。”带土不自觉皱眉，见鬼的顺利，要是有那么顺利，我今天就不用来魔法部了。

……

于是就这么冷场了。冷场了……

沙发柔软的感触已经体会不到了，尴尬的气氛让两人都如坐针毡。

带土断断续续地喝完了一整杯茶水，卡卡西没有任何加水的意思……他到底在干嘛！

整个过程那就是一个大写的“尴尬。”

最后，带土干巴巴地说了句“我先走了你继续忙”，并没有等卡卡西回话，就逃似得窜出了卡卡西的办公室。

如此这般结束了相对无言的场景。

他们到底是空缺了多少年的交流啊。

 

或许是怀念少年时的带土，或许是怀念那童言无忌的时候，反正是做梦，一个定向的梦不好吗。

卡卡西祈祷着可以接上昨天的梦境，毕竟看带土吃瘪也是一件美事。

再联系现在，卡卡西只能无声叹气，现在的他们中间像是隔了许多道鸿沟，即使已经坦言承认朋友关系，那又能改变什么呢。

你怎么能要求一个多年不见并且十几年毫无联系的老同学，能够和你热络起来聊一聊你们感兴趣地烦恼的事情？！

别逗了，你连他现在讨厌什么喜欢什么关注什么，一概不知。

怅惘中卡卡西如愿地钻入了梦境。就像睡了一觉起来一般，所见的格兰芬多对他颇有微词，偶有人来挑衅，因为他的夜游给学院扣分了。

卡卡西装模作样的叹了口气，内心之际上松了口气，走向了他比较熟悉的迷糊得像是刚被拽起床的室友们。

对于这件事大家还是幸灾乐祸的人居多，瞧瞧他的那几个室友，在发现卡卡西闯祸并且要去给魔药教授服劳役的时候，那个奸笑的嘴脸。

“卡卡西，你也有今天啊~”玄间这时候勾肩搭背的不要太熟练，“教授都让你什么时间去处理药材来着？”

“晚饭饭点，往前数一个半小时都是。”卡卡西瞟了他们一眼，选取了另一个解释角度，果不其然收获了一众同情的眼神。

晚饭前去处理药材，那晚饭还能吃的进去？！

但是，“想笑就笑吧，你们也别憋着。”卡卡西尽量使自己显得毫不在乎。

“哈哈，别介意，哈哈……”玄间狠狠地拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀，忍住大笑得冲动，“不过，你也不是一个人倒霉。看开点，兄弟。”

“嗯哼。”卡卡西给了个不痛不痒的回应。

“我就说嘛，不会夜游的就不算格兰芬多。”

可是，要不是带土，自己也不会被逮住，这是斯莱特林惹的祸。卡卡西在心里默默反驳着，拒绝同多数格兰芬多并为一谈。

格兰芬多多数都是大大咧咧的性子，懒得计较细枝末节，卡卡西的严谨倒显得颇为罕见，从这个角度来看，带土或许更适合格兰芬多。

不过今天倒是没看见带土咋咋呼呼的声音，包括和斯莱特林一起上课的时候。很明显，那个家伙今天翘课了。真是长本事了。

但是当劳工这件事怎么能被他逃掉呢，卡卡西牺牲了自己的时间，提前了半小时满城堡开始找带土。

从认识的几人开始打听，一听到卡卡西的动机，都心照不宣地笑了。秉着看笑话不能让带土逃掉的心思，都还非常努力的想线索，最后卡卡西摸索着爬上了天文台。

塔顶风很大，巨型的浑天仪遮住了大部分窥视的视线，也将视野分割成一块一块的，存在不少盲区。卡卡西转过一个角便看见了窗户边的带土。

他看起来相当沉静，快与窗外的黑夜融为一体，不知在那里呆了多久。

卡卡西必须打断这个场面了，他尽量放轻脚步走了过去，伸出手准备出其不意把带土从窗台上拽下来。这样说不定还能吓到他，卡卡西已经做好准备抱紧他了，免得他一个挣扎扶不稳摔下去。

然而卡卡西还未碰到带土，对方猛地转回头，一脸煞气地瞪着卡卡西准备作恶的双手。

卡卡西撇去惊讶坦荡地和对方打招呼，“嗨！你今天没去上课。”

卡卡西顿时在心里给了自己一个巴掌，这都什么开场白，年龄长到猪身上了。带土并未回答，只直直地盯着卡卡西，半晌才出声，“有什么事？”

“当然是提醒你去处理魔药材料了，我们被罚了整整一周，你休想逃过去。”

“是啊，我居然在这时候被罚和你一起处理魔药？！”带土从窗台上一跃而下，“我不要去面对那黏糊糊的虫子啊！”

卡卡西从后面拍了带土一下，“别想些有的没的，我们再不走就要迟到了，你难道想让教授再抓到理由再加罚一星期？”

带土摇了摇头，认命地走下旋梯，走向劳改场。

这种惩罚确实是比较有威慑力的，因为它是大量的没完没了的，足够恶心。

带土看着鼻涕虫在大桶里蠕动，在浓稠的粘液里翻滚，胃里反射性就开始翻搅起来。即使带着防护手套，卡卡西和带土的脸色也很不好看。将一手伸进了木桶，捏了捏其中一只，动手的带土立马用另一只手捂住了自己的胃。

“卡卡西！我为什么要在这个时候和你一起来挤粘液。”带土牙咬得咯吱咯吱响，立马离那个脏兮兮的药材三尺远。一看到那满桶的鼻涕虫就脸色发青想去吐一吐。

“还用我再提醒你吗？是你昨晚大呼小叫的暴露了我们，不然那我们也不会被教授发现，你的魔杖还重新被收缴了回去。”

他们这样简直是在互相恶心，如今再去纠缠谁来为这次惩罚负责毫无意义。

“我不得不提醒你，这桶还有那桶我们不按时解决掉，教授是不会放我们去吃晚饭的。”卡卡西直起身抽出了双手，他觉得这桶该让带土来处理，那旁边还有一满桶呢。

“这种情况你还能想着晚饭？”带土不可思议地盯着卡卡西，“是油炸肉饼还是起司黄油虾球，或者你更希望看到它们裹着一层甜面酱？”

“哦？我倒是不知道你竟然对我讨厌的食物记得这么清楚。”卡卡西挑了挑眉有些意外，“不过我们能别耽误时间了吗？这任务是无论如何也推脱不了的。”

果然卡卡西如愿地欣赏到了带土嫌恶的眼神，那表情那颜艺可比之前见到的要生动的多。

 

卡卡西在一大片有毒粘液的噩梦中醒来，那真是糟糕的体验。

卡卡西看了看床头放置的墨菲斯的馈赠，决定接下来的一段时间再也不要看到它了。

天知道，要是每晚都梦到去处理那些药材，该是多么倒胃口的一件事。

每天处理处理文件开开会，然后再来一杯清茶，日子就这么溜过去了。或许他会有闲情看看预言家日报，尽管那上面该说啥不该说啥他已知晓。

这次卡卡西看到的是，警示？！

#新型毒剂问世之紫色夜美人#

每天都是八卦的狂欢与政客间的攻歼，这则新闻只占据了一个小小的角落，卡卡西庆幸它没被挤到版面间的缝隙里去，无聊之余他还能看到。

每种新型毒品都有个好听的名字，它也不例外，紫色的小小一瓶价格不菲，据传是无人不为之着迷的“夜美人”，能满足所有的幻想。

本质仍是致幻剂罢了。

目前的受害人只有一名，目前仍在圣芒戈接受治疗，是一名酒吧服务的女巫，上学期间被证实是个哑炮，名叫莉可。她的精神状况几度濒临崩溃，根由是服用过量的这种紫色药剂，他的哥哥非常后悔帮助她购买并且纵容她过量服用。

也幸好这种药剂的毒性并不霸道，不然莉可的一辈子可没有任何挽回的余地，接下来她需要静心疗养，并从心理上戒除这种依赖。

医护人员呼吁众巫师，不要沉迷在虚幻的世界中，要勇于面对现实。即使再困难，家人，朋友仍是我们的后盾。

如有更多人有这种药剂的消息，希望有捐赠者提供样品，便于进行进一步的分析。

图示是一个紫色的半透明的玻璃瓶，像福灵剂那般很是精巧，空瓶子尚且有种朦胧的美感，据传药剂本身也是紫色的像水晶般迷人。

 

熟知麻瓜文化的人或许会感到些许欣慰，要知道麻瓜所谓的毒品一旦沾染上，可是没有回头的余地的，也亏得巫师的身体强度普遍较高。

卡卡西合上报纸，他不想将这件事与带土联系起来，他相信带土不会再做出格的事情。但是一旦产生这种联想，他愧疚但是克制不住自己。

难以停止。

卡卡西第一次动用自己的职权，获得了带土目前居住的地址，他检查了多遍报告，终于确认那确实是麻瓜的社区，一个独栋小楼，附带一个小花园。

这是他唯一能够查到的地方，希望能在那里找到带土。卡卡西可不认为带土还会在宇智波的领地里住。

当天的工作一结束，他便迫不及待的赶往那个地方，还在伦敦的闹市区，有地铁直达。临行前卡卡西换上了一身深灰色的西装，领带就算了，希望这种打扮在麻瓜中不会太出格。

今天的伦敦又下雨了，这很常见，没什么可以抱怨的。但是卡卡西就是没带伞，出了地铁得乖乖卸下屏障和其他人一样淋一段时间的雨，远离闹市后卡卡西从袖子中抽出魔杖对自己施加了一个“清理一新”，而后一个简单地“盔甲护身”就可以挡雨了。

昏黄的路灯下，卡卡西循着门牌号一个个看过去，希望此时没有任何人注意到他。

 

卡卡西踏进带土的住处时，可以发现带土除了惊讶外同样有些高兴。这让卡卡西的心情也跟着明媚起来。

知道自己是受欢迎的总是好事么，何况这是带土。

“你是怎么过来的？”

“地铁。那上面人可真多。”

室内稍暖，卡卡西把自己西装外套脱了下来，挂在一边的衣帽架上，上身只留一件灰蓝的衬衣。

带土点点头，“麻瓜世界总是热闹的。”

“是的，比魔法世界可要热闹多了。”

“算算时间，你吃饭了吗？”

“还没呢。”

“那正好，一起吧。”

卡卡西跟着进入了餐厅，心里飘飘然，这次的对话可真顺利，这种熟稔的感觉才对嘛。

卡卡西微眯着眼感觉十分享受，他甚至主动揽下了洗盘子的活。卡卡西将餐桌收拾好后，就挽起袖子开始刷盘子，他完全忘了他的西装袖子里的魔杖了，而这些工作一个“清理一新”就可以轻松搞定。

饭后卡卡西泡了一壶红茶，端着去了带土的书房，这个地方很静谧，即使是窗外的雨声也无损她安然的环境。

 

带土看到了自己的书橱上陈列的书籍，“最近那本畅销书《密林之旅》看过了吗？”

“没……”卡卡西露出羞愧的神色，“我已经很久没看过书了。”

带土面色古怪，随即神情转为揶揄，“那《亲热天堂》呢？我可是听说过，霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御教师卡卡西，可是它的忠实拥虿，走到哪都是书不离手呢。”

“真的，从战争开始就没有了，后来也没了续集……总之，没心思再去看它了。”

带土想起来了，战争正式开始前，《亲热天堂》的作者就已经死于争端，不可能再有续作了。

一切都是因为战争。

书房又安静了下来，厚重的窗帘仍然挡不住屋外的雨声。

卡卡西喝了一口杯中香暖的红茶，他感觉到室内温度正在升高。或许是他自己的心理作用，因为他有些紧张，紧张到喉咙干渴不停地灌水。

无论如何都想知道真相。

 

“带土，你知道‘夜美人’吗？”

“怎么。”

“这是种新式致幻剂。”

“你就是为这个来的？”

“是。不，你别多想。我……”

“你在怀疑我，”“能说说你的依据吗？”

“我，没有任何依据。”

“你！你的意思是，尽管你没有任何依据，但是你还是会怀疑我，并且为之破天荒踏入了我这寒舍。”

“不，我不是这个意思。”“我没有怀疑你。”

“哦，你现在又说你没有怀疑我了，我想我还没健忘到忘记刚才的事情。”

“我一直是相信你的，我想确认你和这件事没关系。”

“你知道你在说什么吗？！”

“我说的话都是真的，带土。”

“卡卡西，我都不知道该信你哪句话才好。”“现在，让我一个人呆着吧……在我忍不住揍你之前，出去。”

“带土，你听我解释。”

“出去！”

 

卡卡西再一次铩羽而归，真的很挫败。但是更糟糕的是自己的表现，回想起来恨不能以头抢地。有句话叫关心则乱，那是否可以为自己开脱为：我很关心带土。卡卡西甩开没甚用的想法，决定写个备忘录：下一次在见带土之前，一定一定要先打好草稿！

不过虚幻的梦境真的不好吗？卡卡西自问不是会沉迷幻境的人，但是他真的有些怀念少年的带土了。

卡卡西翻出了被搁置已久的墨菲斯的馈赠，如果猜的没错的话，它会投射出一个梦境，一个合乎心意的梦境。

管他呢，他已经很久没梦到了，今晚他要找小带土来安慰他“受伤的心灵”。但是希望这次不要接着鼻涕虫事件，他可不要把难得的梦境都耗在惩罚上面。

卡卡西抱着如是想法安然抱着墨菲斯的馈赠沉沉睡去。

卡卡西看到小带土怒气冲冲的冲到他的面前，“卡卡西！我要和你决斗！”

看看看看，这才是他的学习生涯，之前惩罚什么的那只是幻境。

卡卡西懒洋洋地看着带土，一挑眉，“你说决斗就决斗，我为什么要答应？”

带土吃惊地看着卡卡西，回想过往，卡卡西每次都是直接答应的啊，这次怎么不一样了。

带土一脸你怎么能不答应的表情，随即开始耍赖跺脚，“我不管，我不管！我就要和你决斗。”

“好好好，决斗就决斗。去哪？”

带土露齿一笑，白白的牙齿亮的人眼瞎，“晚上十二点，禁林。”

“禁林？那里很危险的，有毒蜘蛛，还有无数你都叫不上名字的有毒爬虫。”

带土开始嘲笑卡卡西，“怎么，你怕了？怕的话投降就好，我不会笑话你的。”

“我怕你到时候怕的临阵脱逃，我白白违规等着你。”

“开什么玩笑，你就等着到时候被我打败吧。”

“呵——我拭目以待。”

卡卡西觉得自己怎么有点贱兮兮的呢，和带土这么针锋相对一番之后感觉浑身畅快了。

看啊，他的学生生涯是多么丰富多彩。

这时候的课程对卡卡西来讲显然不是问题，一切都不算问题。他怀念地看着诸多面孔，他们有些在现实世界已经看不到了，有的还能留副画像，有的连画像都来不及留下。

卡卡西歪在床上养精蓄锐，他准备快宵禁时再出去，用最快的速度赶到禁林边缘就好，路上只用堤防一个守夜人和他鼻子灵敏的猫。

卡卡西站在入口等着带土，他不认为他们有必要进到深处，那还是太危险了，里面的未知生物太多。卡卡西检查了一下自己的魔杖、巫师袍，甚至是被缩小之后的紧急医疗箱。

快十二点的时候，卡卡西终于看到了带土，他气喘吁吁地跑了过来。

“有进步啊，这次不算迟到。”

“那当然！”

都这么晚了，还能有什么事。

“快点开始吧，我真想看看你的‘火焰熊熊’会不会有效。”

“不唠你操心，”带土笑了起来，“肯定会有效。”

不等那什么背对背走三步的模式，带土只一声“开始。”就拉响了决斗的帷幕。

不等卡卡西反应开始的含义，带土上来冲着卡卡西的脸就是一个“门牙赛大棒！”

随着清脆的少年吟唱，带土的魔杖尖端闪现一道光芒，可惜被卡卡西一闪身躲了过去，他这么多年的本领可不是白练的。

“速速禁锢。”卡卡西的绳索也被带土躲了过去，他略显狼狈地在林地里翻滚着，一手还不忘朝卡卡西的方向丢魔咒，“昏昏倒地！昏昏倒地！”

带土借助这点时间迅速爬起来像警惕地盯着卡卡西。

带土不擅长这种僵持，他烦闷的随手一晃做了个假动作，趁着卡卡西闪避的同时大喊，“火焰熊熊！”

卡卡西给自己加了个“盔甲防身”便迅速冲出了火海，带土放出的这个咒语其效果出乎意料的强劲。

卡卡西朝带土大喊，“你什么时候学会的？这个效果……”

“哼，不用你管，除你武器！”带土趁着卡卡西失神的片刻朝他丢出曾经卡卡西最常用的魔咒。

卡卡西一侧身，掀起袍子护住了魔杖，也不再废话，“除你武器。”

带土有样学样，甚至借机靠近了卡卡西一些，对准他脸上的面罩疯狂地丢着魔咒，“门牙赛大棒！门牙赛大棒！门牙赛大棒！门牙赛大棒！咧嘴呼啦啦！”

带土的魔咒释放的太快，卡卡西一边闪躲一边回敬，“海胆蛰屁股！”

“嗷！”带土猝不及防地被狠狠蛰了好几下，全在屁股上，疼得眼冒泪花儿，“疼疼，卡卡西！你太恶毒了。”

卡卡西勉强给自己施加了个“咒立停”才能说话。

“你还不是一样。”卡卡西一手捂着嘴巴，指间一道血流蜿蜒而下。

“我就是看你一直一直戴口罩不爽！”

“彼此彼此。”卡卡西的好心情此时几乎被磨光了，嘴巴上的疼痛还未完全消除，鼻尖是浓重的血腥味儿，这梦境太过真实。

他还有些疑惑。

然而带土不给他思考的时间，“再来！蜜蜂刺刺咒！”

“口吐鼻涕虫！”

“啊——”“呕~”

“卡卡西！我恨你！呕~”

卡卡西在咒语脱口而出的时候已经后悔了，他看到带土趴在地上一口接一口地吐着鼻涕虫，脸色已经发紫了。卡卡西拿出魔杖顾不上自己满身包，对着带土施加了好几个“咒立停。”

“怎么又是你们俩。”

这时候卡卡西的院长过来了，他身躯高大，看到两个少年已经歇停都瞪向了他，自来也摸摸自己的头发。“这可不是我的错，是你们放火烧禁林的，这么大的动静可不能怨我。”

“没办法了，斯莱特林和格兰芬多各扣20分。”

卡卡西和带土已经没空去关注什么学院分了，他们浑身都疼，特别是带土，现在胃里嘴巴里还犯恶心。

卡卡西愧疚地冲自来也指了指地上的蛞蝓，“院长，我们先送他去医疗翼吧。”

“也是。”自来也直接抱起了带土，冲卡卡西道，“你也过来吧，你不是被蛰了满身包，蜜蜂刺可是有毒的。小小年纪决斗，干嘛下手这么重呢。”

 

卡卡西侧躺在医疗翼的床上，被蜜蜂蛰过的地方已经被一一处理妥当，他不能平躺着，那样会压迫到背上的伤口。这点带土也一样，他正趴在邻床上，把头深深埋进松软的枕头里。

他们都被勒令喝光治疗魔药并且在病床上好好休息一晚，不准再打架，不准夜游。

月光透过大大的落地窗投洒进来，为地面渡上一层白霜，満室清辉，甚至连同带土的床铺都清冷得刺眼。

卡卡西睁着眼睛静静地看着带土，偶尔眨巴一下眼睛，那视线太过肆无忌惮，直看得带土从枕头中扭过头狠狠回瞪着卡卡西，“看够了没？！”

“没。你还好吗？”“我是说，屁股还疼吗？”

“谢、谢、你的提醒。我现在好得很。”

“带土，为什么我们的决斗会演变成这样，我是说我们根本没必要把对方送进医疗翼。”

“你让我给你个‘口吐鼻涕虫’，我就告诉你为什么。”

“对不起。”

“闭嘴吧，卡卡西。我要休息了。”“还有，别看着我。”

“带土……晚安。”

“……晚安。”

卡卡西不想入睡，他知道一入睡后再醒来就是现实了，但他看着带土的拳头紧紧攥着枕头的一角，对自己的视线真的很困扰吧。

卡卡西闭上了眼睛慢慢睡去。

 

梦里的交流和现实一样糟糕……

对于昨晚带土激愤的态度，以及对魔咒的熟练程度，疑惑过后，卡卡西做了一个大胆的猜想，无凭无据。

但是不管怎么样，他该试着和带土好好交流交流，不管是在何处。卡卡西转了转脑子，觉得应该先把带土的逆鳞罗列出来，这个他得好好想想。

结合前几次带土发怒的原因，应该是怀疑与……？卡卡西想，不管怎样，他是不会再轻易地拿着魔杖指着带土了。

卡卡西查了查致幻剂事件，可大可小，受害者目前只出现了一名，傲罗们有更重要的案子处理，报纸上还是圣芒戈一方投稿刊登的。

关注了好几天的报纸，什么后续都没有。于是卡卡西决定，先不管了，事情总是忙不完的，不差这一件。

这天睡前，卡卡西祈祷，回到上次结束的地方。闭上眼睛前暗示自己，面对带土的挑衅，千万别拔魔杖，他说什么就是什么。

 

睁开眼睛是琳放大的两只眼睛。

卡卡西惊了一下，头猛地后仰。琳直起身轻笑出声，“带土，卡卡西也醒了哦。”

卡卡西转向带土的方向，就发现那个家伙正趴着非常不爽地斜眼瞄他。卡卡西呆了一会，才慢慢调动自己的脸部肌肉，勾唇笑了出来，那是他后来练习了很久得笑容，眉眼弯弯的很是温暖。

带土果然呆了一下，哼哼着什么转过头去了，倔强地留了一个后脑勺。

琳无奈地叫着带土，“好了，带土，你可以坐起来吗？准备吃早餐吧，我帮你们带过来了。卡卡西也是。”

天光大亮，他们睡过了早餐的时间。琳从旁边端了个大盘子过来，微笑道，“我给你们带了早餐，快点去洗漱一下。难道你们要等到冷硬了才去吃吗？”

说罢琳看着两个迟钝的人，抽出魔杖变出了个小桌子，将食物放在上面后，敲敲自己的杯子，就坐在一旁开始喝起橙汁来，“嘛，反正我是不急，我就等着你们吃完好了。”

不是迟钝，带土觉得自己的屁股还没完全好，一瘸一拐的太有损形象，卡卡西为什么迟疑着看着他就不知道了。带土不再看他们，掀起被子准备下床，然后拐弯抹角地从琳的背后绕了过去。

带土回来时想起了医者的叮嘱——在她来检查之前都得乖乖趴好，更何况琳还在一边温柔地看着他——就老老实实地趴回了床上。把头枕进了臂弯里，很乖很乖的那种。

卡卡西回来就见到这样一副场景，他也不多话，拿起一块草莓派就吃了起来，当然他也没忘了带土。看在带土只能趴着的份上，卡卡西非常乐意亲手喂他。

卡卡西拿过一块肉饼凑近到带土的嘴边，晃了晃，示意带土可以开始咬了。

带土留恋的看着琳的方向，眼中似有水光闪动。这时卡卡西横过来的手就太煞风景了，带土皱了皱眉，但还是大口咬了下去。

当卡卡西喂他的第三块还是肉饼的时候，带土不乐意了，“你怎么老是喂我这个？！”带土看了看盘子里的早餐，发现肉饼都让他自己吃光了，卡卡西则破天荒的吃了些糕点！

回过神的带土气的眼冒水汽，奈何面前的肉饼已经被自己咬了一小口。琳就在旁边看着呢……带土对自己默念，浪费可耻！

但是更可耻的是卡卡西——他自己不喜欢吃的东西，率先全喂给我了！

琳早餐本来就没挑甜食，唯一有些甜味的还被卡卡西吃掉了绝大多数。一顿早餐吃得带土心更塞了，他喝完了橙汁百无聊赖地趴回床上，由于他的伤还未复查，带土拒绝去上课。

当琳转头看向卡卡西的时候，卡卡西适时地看过去，“抱歉，我就留在医疗翼吧。”

琳了然地点点头，就离开了，她可没有理由光明正大地翘课。

 

等琳走得足够远之后，带土撑起手臂跪坐在床上，“混蛋卡卡西，谁让你刚刚喂我啦？！”

卡卡西装傻道，“我刚刚做错了什么吗？”

“你当然做错了！”迎着卡卡西明知故问的眼神，带土底气十足道，“你讨厌肉饼，就把他全塞给我了！”

“可是你并不讨厌啊，你不是去全都吃进去了？这样不是正好。”

“好个头！我就算喜欢，我也不会一次性吃那么多的！”带土一想到刚刚就觉得胃里腻得慌，他拿起魔杖敲了敲旁边小桌子上的玻璃杯，顿时杯里溢满橙汁。带土喝了一口才感觉好些了，吃了那些他一动身就有一股咸味油味向上翻涌……

刚刚卡卡西把他当饭桶喂了吧了吧，不仅塞了好几块肉饼给他，还把琳带来的餐盘全都扫荡干净了。

卡卡西耸了耸肩，“好吧，那你现在有什么特别想吃的吗？”

“我说想吃，你就马上会去弄来？”

“那也得看学校厨房里有没有吧。”

带土怀疑，“为什么会没有，例行早餐里就有啊？我不管，我要司康饼，要涂上厚厚果酱和奶油的司康饼。”想到卡卡西的口味，带土又加了句，“你喜欢偏咸的是你的事，拿的时候不准把你的和我的弄混。”

“是是，还有吗？就这么简单？”

“哼，简单？！完不成再找你麻烦。”

“你也知道你是在找茬？”

“少啰嗦，我还没追究你让我吐鼻涕虫的事呢！”一想到这个，带土脸色难看地下撇着嘴角，一副被恶心到不行的样子，他连忙捂住了自己的嘴巴和胃部，狠狠瞪着卡卡西。

卡卡西连忙举手投降，“抱歉，我真的不是故意的，你休息吧，我现在就去厨房。”

带土的要求的确很简单，司康饼是非常常见的早餐餐点，卡卡西也很喜欢——当然是咸味的。

卡卡西偷偷溜到厨房，这种大白天遮遮掩掩的行径还真是让人怀念。他请小精灵帮他打包一盒司康饼，只要甜的，他现在并没有兴趣来点茶点。

小精灵给他的盒子并不小，卡卡西把它缩小后稳稳拿在手里。

回去后带土已经睡着了，他还是趴着的样子，头发像镀了一层辉光，刚刚疑似看到他满足地砸了咂嘴巴。

 

带土吃司康饼的时候很安静，他把糕点从盒子里小心地拿了出来——每一块上面都刷了一层香甜的果酱看起来又红又润滑，有的是奶油，有的是巧克力酱，看着非常有食欲——犹豫地看向了卡卡西。

“放心吧，只有甜味儿的。”

带土放心地塞了一整个进了口里，有些许果酱沾在了上唇上。带土不以为意，他放空了目光享受这怀念已久的味道，刚刚腾出了点空间的胃部又立马被填满了。

卡卡西就安静地坐在一边看着带土享受他的茶点，看着带土唇上的一点红随着带土的咀嚼上下晃动着。那抹果酱灵巧而稳当地坐落在带土的上唇上，晶莹的反着光，卡卡西突然觉得有点口渴。他暂时走开去冲泡了一壶红茶。

?带土吃得很快，他依然跪坐在床上，他得在腿麻之前解决掉它们，卡卡西端着茶杯回来的时候，带土正在跟最后几块奋斗。

刚刚咽进去一个，上唇上便传来柔软的触感。带土转头看去，卡卡西正拿着手帕帮他擦拭嘴巴上糊满了果酱以及一些碎屑，沾了快一圈，实在是有些看不下去了。

卡卡西的很认真地帮他清理着，带土可以看到卡卡西低垂下来的眼睑，以及上面如雪似的长长的正在轻微颤抖地睫毛，嘴唇上的触感实在太过轻柔，就像微弱的风吹皱一池春水般，带土的心也有些不安地颤动了。

“沾上果酱了，你感觉不到吗？”

当卡卡西抬眼和他的视线相接时，带土一惊，立马扭过头去，脸上腾起一阵热度，一直蔓延到耳后根还不够似得，连脖子都被殃及了一样。“什、什么嘛，我准备吃完再擦的。擦完还吃不是还会沾上？！”带土微微抬头用手扇了扇风，举起之前的杯子，将里面的橙汁一饮而尽。

转头看到卡卡西还在认真地盯着他看，带土一下子结巴了起来，磕磕巴巴地向卡卡西道谢。

天啊！他们俩到底是谁不对劲了。

 

带土早前有一个毛病，恐高。其实在卡卡西看来根本不算毛病，那纯粹是胆小，不敢飞太高的缘故。

毕竟，贴着地面飞得时候，带土还是能飞好的。只是，骑着飞天扫帚不冲上蓝天，不去享受俯冲的加速，只是平稳地贴着地面飞？你是百龄老太太吗，老太太都比你飞得好吧。

真是让人丧气，带土其实什么都学得认真，虽然经常被卡卡西打败，但是实力也不差。只恐高这个问题，一直没有有效改善。

一次，连和卡卡西与琳的比赛飞行都推脱了，卡卡西能理解带土不想在琳面前丢脸的心情，但是，卡卡西也请原谅他这几年实在看不下去了。

那时，卡卡西和琳打了声招呼，就在琳的惊呼下，蹬着扫帚从带土身边划过，当然了卡卡西单手捞起了带土，向上拉起扫帚带着他冲向了云层。

期间带土的惨叫可想而知……

幸好卡卡西已经事先用咒语将带土牢牢黏在他的臂弯里了，不然光凭他的臂力，可耐不住带土的可劲儿挣扎。

当他们飞向高空后，云层仿佛触手可及，脚下即是广袤的大地，霍格沃茨看起来像一个城堡模型。

双脚悬空在高高的天空上，带土抖抖索索，不敢去妨碍卡卡西，就怕他力有不济，把自己给扔下去。毕竟卡卡西看着比他还要瘦一些，能负担他的重量吗？！

带土的眼中挤出了泪花儿，抖得更厉害了，救命！他吓得腿都软了好吗。

不带这么玩儿我的！

“抓紧了……”不等卡卡西说完，带土一听到卡卡西的声音，立马尖叫一声，双手死命地扒住了卡卡西的腰，引得两人在扫帚上差点失去平衡。

“哦，我忘记说了，我刚刚施加了咒语，你不会掉下去的。”

“我我不管，你这个混蛋……你不能把我扔下去……”

“我没想把你扔下去。你要不要坐到我后面，抱紧我的腰，我们一起飞。你能爬上来吧。”

“……我、腿软……”带土欲哭无泪，他还从来没飞过这么高，往下一看简直要吓破胆。

“那你等会，抱紧我。我先给你施加一个‘漂浮咒’，”卡卡西用一手握紧扫帚，歪着身子一手麻利地抽出了藏在袍子里的魔杖，熟练地挥动魔杖，“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨！”

“好了。”卡卡西看着带土颤抖地手指，想了想还是决定自己动手，用臂力把带土甩到后座上去，幸好有漂浮咒。

虽然卡卡西觉得在空中来个360转体，带土也可以坐到后面去，但是那样他才估计吓得要死了。

“坐稳了吗？带土？”

带土紧紧抱着卡卡西的腰，恨不得和卡卡西黏在一起——刚才卡卡西解除了那个黏着咒。

卡卡西缓缓向前飞行，“你难道还在害怕？ ”

“谁……谁怕了？！”

“哦，那你别把头死死地压在我背上好吗？”

带土感觉到飞行的缓慢，他试着把头拿出来，把视线投向宽广的天空，以及脚下那片绿色的森林。它真美，黑湖并不黑，就像镶嵌在其中的一颗深蓝宝石。

带土不再颤抖，他开始接受这个高度，这种凌冽的风拂过脸面的感觉，开始试着去感受俯冲带来的刺激，尽管他还不能很好的适应。

没错，带土的恐高是卡卡西用强硬的手段逼他克服掉的。

 

这个年级的带土应该还没克服那个毛病吧，卡卡西摸着下巴笑眯了眼。

周五的下午时间很充裕，卡卡西照例和琳一起约了带土一起飞行。

带土很干脆的答应了。卡卡西有些惊奇，但是不妨碍他做实验。

相似的场景，卡卡西同样的将带土带上了高空，突如其来的惊吓让带土情不自禁地尖叫出声，卡卡西这次冲刺的速度比计划中还快，他牢牢地扣住了带土的腰身，扶摇直上。

卡卡西低头准备看看那带土的反应，意料之中的或者说是他之前不得不正视的可能性，带土并不敢到害怕。

当然了，除非卡卡西刻意把他丢下去，那样确实值得恐慌一下。

但是卡卡西的手臂牢牢地抱住了带土，更何况还有黏着咒，带土相当淡定，他甚至略显得意地挑挑眉兴味地看着卡卡西。

卡卡西适当地展现了惊讶之情，“你不，害怕？”

带土给了他一个你真幼稚的‘鄙视’表情。

“呵，卡卡西，你当真认不出我是谁？”尚未长开的少年脸上浮现了一个张扬的笑容，那种自信与泰然自若的气度是属于中年带土的。

“认出来了，之前与我决斗烧禁林的也是你吧。”卡卡西面带笑意，看着带土一脸自傲的生动表情继续道，“当然了，三年级的你的水准可是连‘火焰熊熊’都只能喷出一个小火球呢，就那还是你进步后的结果。”

“切，卡卡西，好汉不提当年勇。你现在未必能胜过我。”带土拔出袖子里的魔杖，“带土的扫帚，飞来！”

如此远程操作的飞来咒，成功了。

带土准确地握住了自己的扫帚，一翻身跨坐上去，“来比赛飞行吧，从这里开始，绕过那边山尖尖上的那颗……”带土眯起了双眼仔细辨认着，“那颗冷杉，再回到这里来。”带土说着拿出了一个小盒子，绑上了一条手帕，施咒让它悬停在空中。虽然它还是会随风飘荡，但是先回到它身边者赢。

带土在说出开始之后，几乎和卡卡西一道飞驰出去，那颗冷杉的位置较低，熟练地加速俯冲过去，高空寒冷的风刮过脸庞，那种冷冽的气息让人越发兴奋了起来。速度越来越快，带土和卡卡西隔着安全距离一齐冲了过去，带土选择了冲稍低的位置，然后急速向上提起扫帚，非常粗糙地几乎擦着树梢来了个急转弯，借着一股狠劲儿他比卡卡西先一步调好了头。但是他的位置稍低，他需要在卡卡西转好向的时候，先抢到那条最佳线路。

就这样，他比卡卡西早了一点点到达。

带土的鼻尖渗出了汗珠，他兴奋地冲着旁边的卡卡西道，“确实该感谢你，我爱这种飞行。”

 

他们比肩而飞，快速划过黑湖的水面再向上直冲云霄，湿润的空气此时像冰冷的利刃般划过脸颊和发丝。伫立于云端的时候，他们畅快的大笑着，心跳在胸腔里砰砰砰跳动，耳边是运动过后沉重的吐息。

也许是因为少年的壳子，也许是因为梦境，借助这激动人心的时刻，卡卡西觉得他仍有无穷的活力。

带土的眼睛里亮闪闪的，笑得很张扬，视线在卡卡西的身上逡巡了一圈，笑得意有所指。倾身靠近卡卡西时，卡卡西主动拉下面罩，露出那张让人惊心动魄的脸。

带土竭力控制住自己贪婪的视线，闭上眼对着他的嘴唇啃了下去。一旦沾染便不知满足。他们交颈相拥，激烈胶着，蓝天之上带土搂紧了卡卡西随着飞天扫帚浮沉。

及至分开之时，带土抓着卡卡西的肩膀，伸出舌头舔过嘴角边的湿润，末了兴奋地冲卡卡西道，“我想我们需要换个地方。”

场景转换，脚下的云层翻转成了头顶的雕花穹顶，四周的空气打着旋儿的绕开了两人伸展压实汇成了墨绿色的色块最后变幻出了墨蓝色的地毯和银灰色的画壁，卡卡西的目光紧紧锁定着带土的脸庞。旁边的壁炉恐怕是装饰，上面是浮雕蛇像，他有一对泛着绿光的眼睛，这里是带土在斯莱特林的寝室。

因为各种原因，卡卡西还从未进入到带土的卧室，就连他和其他人共用的宿舍也没有过。

这个两人间，床铺间被大大的帷幕隔开，相较之下，这种格局更注重私人空间。满目大片大片的墨绿或者蓝绿，间或银灰色的装饰，风格统一但是一点也不符合幼时带土的个性。

“你还没到过这里吧。”带土的目光闪烁，这是带土操纵的变换，他当时想着自己要到寝室里去。

“确实没有。”

带土扬眉，“肯定比你们格兰芬多的寝室舒适。”

“整洁一些倒是真的。”

 

————此处自行想象—————

 

事后俩人腻在一块，卡卡西闻着带土身上的味道，忍不住拿一头白毛蹭了蹭带土的胸膛。

白毛带来的刺激让还敏感着的带土忍不住呻吟出声。

“滚一边去。”带土恼怒地喷着鼻息，同时拍掉了卡卡西在他胸前作乱的爪子。

卡卡西抱着带土蹭了蹭他的脸颊，将头深埋在他的颈窝，氤氲的汗水有种迷情剂般的香气。

带土听到耳边传来卡卡西闷闷地声音，“不。”

他被卡卡西紧紧的搂住了。

带土单手环过卡卡西的背，轻轻的拍着，他有些迷惘，有些踌躇。

但是该面对的总得去面对。

“卡卡西，我得告诉你一件事。”

“什么事~”

带土将手伸入枕下，他克制不住的开始颤抖，但是他仍然握紧了那个小东西，冰凉的不断汲取着他手心的温度。他在卡卡西期待或者是疑惑的目光中抽出了手。

总是要面对的，带土颤抖着打开了握紧的手掌。

卡卡西在带土的手心看到了一个紫色的半透明的小瓶子，白皙的掌心托着它就像是件艺术品，但就是这里面装着的药剂，被夸张为有荣登极乐的作用，可以达成一切你想要得到的东西。

这个瓶子在带土这里是空的。

“这种魔药……”卡卡西抖动着嘴唇，却问不出剩下的话。

是你/我炼制的。

这该死的心照不宣！浓重的悲哀漫上卡卡西子夜般的双眸。

带土坦然的直视卡卡西的眼睛，视线温柔的缠绕上那道伤疤，“没错，都是我。”

不要这样……卡卡西浑身发冷下意识地开始拒绝着，不要让我得到了再抢走！

卡卡西醒了过来，他的周围因为魔力失控，被搅得一团糟。带土宛若星辰般得双眼仍在停留在眼前，里面仿佛容纳着万种风情，也准备包容着他接下来的所有情绪。

卡卡西拿起了那枚吊坠，封存着它的透明玻璃已经被卡卡西震出了细细的裂纹。卡卡西小心地握住了它装进了口袋里。

他想起了战场上带土看他的眼神。

悲伤又释然。

在双方僵持不下的时刻，带土笑开了，低低地声音在室内回荡，那是悲怆至极后的的苍凉，周围几人都警惕地看着他。卡卡西听着他低哑的笑声觉得空气稀薄了下去，呼吸变得困难极了。

我祈求你，不要这样笑了。

“或许你是对的，失去你之后，还有……我也觉得这个世界的确是地狱。”

带土扯出了一抹苦笑，“别这样……”

“卡卡西，你还不如你的学生信念坚定呢。”

带土试着用轻松开朗的声音来面对，他失败了，他的人生早已浸满了苦涩，从他再次出现开始，传给卡卡西的就只有源源不断的负面的影响。

众目睽睽之下，带土将他的魔杖扔给了卡卡西，“我束手就擒，心甘情愿。”

带土的妥协差点让卡卡西喜极而泣，他还来不及感受心中升腾起来的温暖和已经融化开的酸涩，尖叫声愤怒的吼声此起彼伏。仍然追随黑魔王的癫狂分子，看到前方的带土倒戈，恐惧与愤怒交织，他举起了他的魔杖，“叛徒！！阿瓦达——”

卡卡西睁大了眼睛，在魔杖尖端闪现出绿光的时候他就知道那是什么，那是绝对的死神之吻，而带土不准备反抗。卡卡西握紧了他们的魔杖，在光芒亮起的时候扑向了带土，绿色的光芒从背后滑过，他抱着带土在瓦砾间翻滚。

这大概是他这一生最鲁莽的时候了。

“卡卡西你这个笨蛋！！”

来不及回应带土的咒骂，卡卡西将带土的魔杖塞给了他，“拜托了，带土，和我一起活下去。”

“别用那种眼神看我……”带土的悲哀漫出眼角，“我实力早就超过你了。当然，会活下去……”

他们确实都活了下来，卡卡西由衷地感谢梅林，感谢命运。他们还不至于在错失多年后再阴阳分隔。

但他们之间隔着太多道鸿沟，这是之后无数次交会锁体现出来的。他们变化成了陌生的中年人，也固执得不肯一起沉浸回年少轻狂。

但是一场梦境却打破了他们可笑的坚持与骄傲。

不否认带土再一次做错了，他钻了誓言的漏洞，卡卡西也不准备放任他们的裂隙继续扩大。

他们能有多少岁月继续挥霍？

如果快点的话，他还能在那个独栋小楼里截住带土。卡卡西抓了把飞路粉走进了壁炉，试着清晰地说出带土的地址。

通了，他通过壁炉直接到达了带土的家中。

这条路一直都连通着，可他们之间从未用这种方式见过面。

带土仍然躺在床上，他一手紧紧地抓着被子直愣愣得盯着天花板，脸色蜡黄、眼底乌青，他究竟有没有好好休息过。

卡卡西坐在了带土的床边，将被角从带土的掌心抽了出来，换上自己的交握住。

“你是什么时候开始进入我的梦境的？”

带土慢慢回神，他试着坐起来，但是失败了。卡卡西脱了鞋靠近带土，把带土连被子一起抱在怀里，低下头额头凑近了带土的。

“那个东西，本来是我买下来的，名义上属于我。不过你使用了它，没有你的邀请，我是绝对不可能进去的。”带土随他摆弄，试着摆出一副乖佞的模样，“哼……我进去那天，就被你拉去挤那该死的，鼻涕虫的粘液。”

带土已经吃了太多那种魔药，有些虚弱、中气不足，他连抱怨都没有几分力气。

“哈，”卡卡西放轻了声音跟着笑着，“那可真是委屈你了。”

“可不是，谁知道你之前干了什么蠢事。”

“那你可要多担待些了，以后还会有很多蠢事的。”卡卡西抱紧了带土，他比上次更单薄了。

卡卡西大概所有的后悔的情绪都和带土有关，他深深的自责，瞧瞧他们战后都在干嘛，躲躲藏藏弯弯绕绕。

时间一分一秒的滑过，带土动了动脖子，“不准备问我致幻剂的事情？”

“不，”卡卡西抬起头温柔地看着带土，“那可没有你重要。”

“哈哈哈……”带土的声音低哑中有些尖锐，“卡卡西什么时候会包庇罪人了，我可真是荣幸。”

“别忘了，我还是战争的罪人，这几年只是你们给我的缓刑。”

“我没忘，我会成为你的牢笼，我会一直看着你。”卡卡西看着带土苦涩的眼神，继续道，“这是我的荣幸，我做梦都想一直守着你。”

迎着带土的惊异，卡卡西在他耳边温柔地问道，“请问带土先生，我可否有这个荣幸？”

带土闭上眼睛任由眼泪涌出，“除你之外，还能是谁。”

——END——

 

一些不知所谓后记：

我还是很想问卡卡西，到底是喜欢少年时的我，还是喜欢现在的我，或许卡卡西更喜欢没发生那场事故没长歪的我。

但是我是不会去问这种问题的，那会显得我很斤斤计较。

我会在心里偷偷的为我的所作所为辩解，是非黑白还是很重要的。我需要坚持活下去的动力，这可不能只绑在卡卡西身上，那样我不就和其他很多菟丝花一样了吗。

那天遇到一个姑娘，它说她做梦都想试试释放魔咒的感觉，我借此炼制了一种药，效果显著。不过卖可以，得限购。

但是总有人飞蛾扑火，愿意追求那无望的虚幻，我能理解，毕竟我也曾是里面的一份子。

我不喝魔药我怎么在梦里和他相会，当然我会注重分量，我答应过他要一起活下去的。

此项魔药已经开发完成了，还是不要卖了吧。我可以研制下一项，尝试许多其他效果的魔药。

或许我也可以尝试开发新的魔咒，编写一本家庭生活魔咒大全之类的，毕竟我的长处和爱好都是这些。魔杖的话，就勉强用卡卡西的好了，他敢不借我用？！

很多人都说黑魔法不好，那太偏激了，好坏只由使用人本身决定。

为此我将把一些隶属于黑魔法范畴，但是可变相用于生活的魔咒，能想到的统统加进去，这当然不能透露给任何人。

等他们知道真相，看他们还怎么偏激下去。

毕竟它们中的很多其实简便又易操作，不能浪费。

——这么多和卡卡西作对的事情还是不要让他知道好了


End file.
